


Talk It Up

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinktober 2020, Nohara Rin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Sometimes, all a girl needs are the right words to arouse her lover.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Shiranui Genma
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Talk It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Second story for Kinktober 2020 is here. This is for the Day Two prompt "Dirty Talk." It's my first time actually concentrating on dialogue during smut and well- There isn't really much physical interaction because of it? Maybe some of ya'll will like this rare pair~

The hitai-ate went over her eyes and Rin’s hands clenched around the edges of her chair. Her stomach rolled, not from apprehension, but excitement. Her lover always kept things spicy between them. She could never quite figure out what he had in mind, but she trusted him to work within her limits.

Genma’s creativity always came through during sex. 

“Remember our safe word?”

A small smile curved her lips. “Cinnamon.”

Genma hummed in approval, though he lingered against her back when he’d normally jump right into things. “You’re trembling,” he pointed out gently. 

Large hands smoothed soothingly down her arms as Rin leaned into the touch. Genma was always so attentive. That was one of the things she liked about him best. “With anticipation, I assure you.” 

His fingers laced through her own, his thumb stroking tenderly over her knuckles. “We’ve barely gotten started. Did that naughty little mind of yours plunge right into the gutter?” Genma’s breath tickled her ear. 

A shudder rolled through her. Licking her lips, Rin swallowed hard. “If it did, that’s entirely your fault. You corrupted me.”

“What can I say? I love every moan and whimper I pull from you, Babe. There’s nothing sexier than watching you come apart.” Genma traced her fingers, pressing each more firmly around the edges of the char. “Thighs apart now, like a good girl. Don’t move those hands unless I tell you to.” 

Rin clenched her thighs against the sudden moisture dampening her panties, then slowly slid her legs open. He never commanded her like this. Had something riled him up? Or maybe he missed her? A girl could hope. Missions often kept them apart, but they were both tokubetsu jounin. 

Duty before pleasure when one was a shinobi. 

“That’s my girl. You’re always so good for me,” he praised from in front of her. Rin inhaled sharply. When had he moved? Was she that lost in her own mind she hadn’t noticed? 

Nudging her legs further apart, Genma settled between them. His lips pressed to the thin strip of exposed skin between her stockings and skirt. “Fuck, I missed you so much. Do you know what I want to do to you?”

Warmth blossomed in her chest. So he had missed her. “I’m hoping you’ll tell me?” Her head tipped forward, though Rin couldn’t see him through the hitai-ate tied firmly over her eyes. Her hips arched to entice him more. “Or maybe show me?” 

“So impatient. Aren’t medics supposed to have good bedside manners?” A warm tongue flicked over the exposed skin as Genma nuzzled his face into her thigh. His words came in hot puffs against her skin.

Rin’s brows rose beneath the hitai-ate. Someone wanted to be a tease tonight, hm? Two could play at that game. “What bed are you referring to, Sweetie? You’ve got me in a chair for some reason.” She hooked a heel over his shoulder and tugged to get him closer. “I’ve been waiting all week for you to get back from your damn mission, dreaming of your hands on my hips, your mouth on my breasts, how good you feel inside me.”

His breath stuttered against her inner thigh, his fingers digging into her skin where he gripped her hips. “Dreaming of me huh?”

She moaned softly. Genma’s voice was thick with arousal, raspy and deep -just as she loved it. That only spurred Rin on. Whatever he had planned could wait. “Yeah, how can I not when I love what you do to me?” 

His fingers slipped down and tucked beneath the edge of her skirt. “Tell me more, Babe.” 

Rin’s cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and arousal. He wanted to hear more? But she never- 

Genma’s the one who always-

Swallowing hard, she slid her foot down his back, hugging his shoulder into the bend of her knee. “I love when you flip me over and fuck me from behind. You always get so deep that way. It's even better when I'm bent over something. Sofa, counter, table -it doesn’t matter what. It feels like you’re going to fuck me right into the ground.”

_ “Fuck, Rin.”  _

“Hard or fast, soft or slow, it doesn’t matter, you always take me apart and leave me wanting more.” That heat steadily grew into an urgent burn. Fire ebbed through her very veins, lighting her up from the inside out. The more she spoke, the easier it seemed for the words to tumble from her lips. “You make me feel so good, it doesn’t matter if you’re inside me or if you’re using your fingers and mouth. You make me melt.” 

“Is that what you want?” The question came out in a breathless rush. “You want my mouth on you?” Genma’s fingers hooked into her underwear. He shimmed them down, accentuating each word by dragging the soft cotton inch by inch as he spoke. “Make you cum on my tongue so I can enjoy just how good you taste?"

Moaning softly, Rin gripped the chair tighter. “Gen, you’re a damn tease.” Her underwear passed the curve of her knees and slid down her legs with a hard yank. Genma left them dangling off one ankle. 

“Who’s a tease?” He nipped at her inner thigh, mere inches from where she  _ really  _ wanted his tongue. “Do you have any idea how fucking hard I am? You and those honey sweet words.” 

She bit her bottom lip. Her hips quivered as he took his time licking and kissing along her skin. He hadn’t told her she could move her hands, but oh, she wanted to touch him. Run her fingers through his hair, feel the clench of his jaw as he spread her open and slid his tongue inside. Her inner muscles clenched at the thought alone. “You’ve got me so wet. I need you, please.” 

Genma’s tongue flicked quickly over her clit. “This what you want?”

Rin almost jumped out of her skin. Pleasure sizzled from her core, stealing the very breath from her lungs. “Fuck yes,” she cursed quietly, toes curling. Genma always took such good care of her. She never left him unsatisfied. “Put that smart mouth of yours to work.”   



End file.
